20 Years Later
by Artemis Siwel
Summary: Set twenty years after the Bob Ewell incident. Describes the immediate aftermath as well as where everyone ends up. Scout's POV.


Life in Maycomb, Alabama went on as normal, or as normal as possible, after the sudden death of Mr. Bob Ewell. The Ewells as a family stayed out of the spotlight after they buried him in their front yard. The only rumour floating around town said that none of the kids were real upset about his passing. I can't say I blame them, I really believed that he was downright cruel to them. All the Ewells became more distant, so much so that even Miss Stephanie didn't know much of what went on 'round there anymore. Atticus saw it coming, though. He told me that the Ewells didn't want to be seen after their father attacked me and Jem. They were embarrassed enough after the trial and this incident just deepened their guilt. I once walked down behind the landfill and peeked over their makeshift fence. I saw an empty pile of dirt where he was buried, but there weren't any flowers, only a headstone. The flowers that the town had sent for the sake of tradition were nowhere to be found.

Immediately following Mr. Ewell's burial, Mr. Underwood published a small obituary. It was unlike the long one he wrote for Tom Robinson. I can't say I was shocked at his brevity though, he was opposed to Mr. Ewell during the trial. In fact, most of the town thought the Ewells were a joke after Atticus called out Bob being left-handed. I listened in on another one of Aunt Alexandra's Missionary Meetings and heard the women talking 'bout their help. They said that his death causes the tension to disappear and now they were all happier to work. I couldn't help but think that it must be easier for Helen and her three children now that Mr. Ewell couldn't trash talk them. Link Deas was glad he was gone too, because a lot more of the black community were able to safely come to work at his farm. I voiced that I was glad Mr. Ewell got what he deserved and Atticus scolded me, "Scout, it isn't polite to molest a dead man, no matter what he's done to you."

The best thing about the whole incident was that no one knew Arthur Radley killed Bob. I was glad that he wasn't bothered about it. I was surprised that Miss Maudie and Miss Stephanie didn't notice anything that night. If they did, which Miss Stephanie surely couldn't have, they kept it to themselves. No one talked about that horrible night of the Maycomb pageant. Although I didn't see Boo again, I knew he was still there, watching. I still daydreamed about having a friendly, neighborly conversation with him, though I knew it wouldn't happen. He would live forever in solitude, and he sure liked it that way. He wanted to be forgotten. However, he forever was the hero in my mind, for he gave us what no other neighbor did; he gave us our lives.

I wasn't surprised when Jem woke up in his bed the next afternoon raising a holy racket. The break must've hurt like hell. Doctor Reynolds was rewrapping his splint and he screamed from the unbearable pain. Atticus told me to leave and tell Cal to call for Sheriff Tate, so I did. As soon as she called from the hall, I went and stood by his door. They explained to Jem what happened after he passed out, that's when Mr. Tate came and took his statement for the formal report. After all the men went to the front porch, Jem asked me seriously, "Scout, do you think I'll play football again?" I said I did and sat on the edge of his bed. Then we both stared out the window thinking about Mr. Ewell and Boo. The thing he said under his breath as I was leaving though was, "Damn, this arm hurts." I chuckled at that. We only ever talked like that a few other times.

Years went by and Maycomb was still the same tired old town. Boo Radley, as far as I knew, still was living at the Radley Place. Occasionally, if you look real hard, you could see the shutters out front move. Nathan Radley died without incident and the house almost fell completely into disrepair. Miss Stephanie, as I'm told by Jem, tells of how Arthur comes out at night to fix a few little things. Good ol' gossipin' Miss Stephanie is still at it to this day. She tells so many rumours, you don't really know what's real. Miss Maudie got herself a real nice small house with a large yard still, and sows lilies and geraniums along with all other sorts of flowers in her front yard every year. She's even sold a few bouquets to couples in town.

My childhood faded and the onslaught of the teens hit me head on. I saw through my own eyes what Jem went through and yet again learned Atticus's lesson, "You never really understand a person until you consider things from his point of view-until you climb into his skin and walk around in it." School droned on as it did in my first year, though it did, like wine, better with age. I passed all my classes but was bored at the low skill level they required. I graduated and attended a local law school in Alabama much like my father, Atticus. I decided to become a defense attorney. I have since had only one major case of theft that concluded with a not-guilty verdict. Jem also attended a law school, though for a different reason. He specialized in criminal justice and was voted the sheriff of Maycomb County. I joined a legal firm and moved to Meridian, Mississippi. Mr. Charles Baker Harris, now a doctor and part-time storyteller, remains in Meridian.

Atticus retired at the ripe old age of sixty-three and remained in Maycomb. His jet black hair gradually thinned out and turned gray. He somehow was able to grow even wiser than the Atticus I knew in my childhood. Miss Maudie Atkinson, Miss Stephanie Crawford, and all the other neighbors still live on the street, according to Atticus's and Jem's letters. Judge John Taylor passed away in his sleep. Mrs. Taylor followed soon after. Their house was filled by a young couple which, according to Jem, "Are giddy in their youth and downright annoying in their ignorance." Calpurnia is still friends with our family, though she obviously isn't a nanny or cook anymore. Although, she is invited to our Christmas every year that it is at our Maycomb home. Aunt Alexandra stayed for several years after I left and then returned to Finch's Landing. When we visit her, I no longer dread the trip.

Heck Tate was sheriff for another decade after Mr. Ewell died 'til he retired. He moved somewhere up north, I do not recall where, and has grown old similar to Atticus. His house was filled by one Andy Taylor and his Aunt Bee along with young Opie Taylor from Mayberry, North Carolina. Mr. Taylor replaced John as the county judge. His crooked arm beside, Jem was voted into the position as Sheriff of Maycomb County. He is one of the best sheriffs in my opinion and I couldn't be more overjoyed for him. He also coaches the boys' football team and has won three seasons so far. I went to see a few games, I was confused, but the boys, including Opie, played well and Jem makes an excellent coach.

The Ewells are still reclusive, though several of them have moved out of the house. Mayella married and is now living in South Carolina. Several of them found work in Mississippi and Georgia. Helen Robinson's children have all grown up and they all work odd jobs to keep afloat. And I, well I have found love. Dill and I, at the urging of friends from both Maycomb, Alabama and Meridian, Mississippi started dating. After just six months, he proposed and I said yes. We married in March and settled in a house that was still close to my firm and his office. One year later, on March 30, we welcomed Arthur Charles Harris into the world. He is now two years old. I plan to parent just as Atticus did, with wisdom. We visit Maycomb for Christmas annually and get caught up.

The train is moving incredibly slow today, or perhaps I am just impatient. The tracks make an obnoxious clattering noise that successfully has distracted from the work in which I brought on the train. My husband sits in the seat next to me, telling Arthur a story of The Gray Ghost. I listen in, and am reminded of the haunting night Jem broke his elbow. I shiver and remember meeting Arthur Radley. I once told Dill of when I met him, and he has wanted to see Boo even more ever since. Dill can be such a child sometimes.

"Hey, Boo," I said.

"Mr. Arthur, honey." Atticus corrected me. "Jean Louise, this is Mr. Arthur Radley. I believe he already knows you."

Ten minutes passed before Arthur began to tire. I check my pocket watch, given to me by Atticus when I graduated, it was now seven-thirty. My fingers follow the contour of the time-keeping device, though this isn't the one given to Jem, it is still special. The watch snaps shut and I return it the pocket in my dress. I let my son lay his head on my shoulder and he soon falls asleep. I place my work in my bag along with my pen. I nod to Dill and he closes the book. He reclines in his seat and stares out the window at the passing scenery. Not long after, I too succumb to my weariness.

The train suddenly shakes, waking both Arthur and I. Startled, he begins to cry and I soothe him. Dill just stares blankly at me, he too was woken by the rustle. The train's momentum slows and Dill and I grab our luggage. The suitcases carry a few days worth of clothing for our Christmas stay at my father's house. We have already visited Dill's mother, an experience unlike any other I have had. We walk into the hall as the train car's doors open wide and we step onto the platform and away from the train. The walk to my childhood home wasn't long and took about thirty minutes. We literally walk down memory lane and onto the porch. Dill manages to free his right hand and knocks on the wooden door.

In the mere moments it takes to answer, I feel myself flashing back.

It was summer, Jem and I were playing by Miss Rachel's fence. It was the summer I was to enter first grade. We peered over the fence to see a young boy hiding in the garden. He looked to be about four and a half.

"Hey," he said.

Jem replied, "Hey yourself."

"I'm Charles Baker Harris. I can read"

I stated, "So what?"

"I just thought you'd like to know I can read. You got anything needs readin' I can do it…" It was that conversation that initiated an eternal friendship.

I snapped out of the past when I heard the rustle of clothing and mumbling. Seconds later, Calpurnia answered the door, "Hello Jean Louise, it has been too long." She stepped out and gave me a large hug. She greeted Dill and Arthur and beckoned us in. I looked up and down the familiar street and caught a glimpse of the Radley Place curtains. The thin drapes were swaying as if one had just moved them. I smiled to myself.

"Let's roll in the tire." I told Jem.

"You know I'm too big."

"You c'n push." I rolled the tire up and got in. Jem pushed me down the street, but he did it too hard. The tire crashed right in the Radley's yard.

"Scout, get away from there, come on!"

I walked into the house after Dill. Calpurnia led us to the living room and I noticed we were the last to arrive. Atticus was facing away from us and turned to face us when we entered. Aunt Alexandra and Jem were on the far side of the room. Calpurnia was standing next to Aunt Alexandra. Finally, Uncle Jack and Francis were positioned in chairs near Jem.

Jem stood up from his chair and smirked, his arm hanging awkwardly at his side, "Well, look who's late." I smiled back at him. He took my suitcase and Dill's and set them to the side. We both took a seat and Arthur climbed onto Atticus's lap, in response, Atticus began bouncing his knee.

We chatted about things for a while. Aunt Alexandra went on about how much of a lady I had become, despite my determination to forever wear pants. Jem talked about football and how good the new boy, Opie, was. I discussed defense tactics with Atticus, and he mentioned how good of a sheriff Jem made. Jem blushed at his compliment. Francis complained about life. Uncle Jack asked Dill about his clinic, and the entire room erupted in protest at the mention of medicine. Calpurnia cooed over Arthur and we talked about that topic for a while. When Arthur began to yawn again, I checked my pocket watch, nine o'clock. I excused myself to put him to bed, but not before Atticus joked about raising two lawmen. I laughed and went to Jem's old room to put Arthur to bed.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Arthur was out like a light. I returned to the still crowded living room. Aunt Alexandra excused herself to the kitchen to clean the dinner mess from before we arrived. Calpurnia joined her shortly after. Francis faked a yawn and stated that he had to leave for home in Atlanta, Georgia. Those of us remaining continued with tired voices to talk. At nine thirty, Jem stood up, stretched and left for his home. Uncle Jack followed and only Atticus, Dill, and I still remained. At ten o'clock, Aunt Alexandra and Calpurnia left as well. Only a few minutes later, I bid my father goodnight and Dill and I retired to our room. We carried the rest of our suitcases with us. The last thing I thought before sleep took me again that night was that the family I held so dear was together again for the holidays, and I was happy.


End file.
